The invention relates to galenic or pharmaceutical preparations for amitryptylin oxide dihydrate and processes for their manufacture.
Amitriptylin oxide dihydrate (3-(10,11-dihydro-5H-dibenzo- [a,d]-cycloheptene-5-ylidene)-N,N-dimethyl-1-propaneamine-N-oxide-dihydrat e) has been available commercially for some time for the therapy of depressive conditions. However, the commercially available forms frequently suffer from inadequate stability, in particular in relatively warm climatic regions.